Wishes Do Come True
by GrumpySmile
Summary: Rukia's life as a child is miserable. No one love her and she have no friends but a 'crybaby' shows care to her and became her first friend but tragedy occurred in her family and this where her new life have begins.


**Wishes Do Come True**

**Chapter 1- Memories**

I remember those days when I was just a little brat, that's what they called me for being mean to every kid who tried to make my life miserable. Well, I thought being a brat is fine rather than being bullied. I remember a kid who put a frog in my lunch and I end up hungry for the whole time I'm in school. The teacher didn't even punish him though I told him the truth and instead called me a liar. I guess nobody believed me. I remember this one incident when I'm playing hide and seek with two girls from our neighborhood. I hide in a box but they shut me inside and end up going home late and punished by my father. He hit me with his belt several times that night and mother just looked at us. She seems to not care for me though I'm their only child.

Whenever I do mistakes, I always get a hit from my father and sometimes let me sleep outside our house. I don't cry, why should I? But something inside my chest pumps fast and disables me to breathe normally. I don't have friends; maybe sometimes I have but their not true friends. I don't know what's wrong with me or what that is with me that keep them treating me like that. One time when I'm tired of those things, I decided not to go to school to avoid being teased or hurt by my fellow classmates but I didn't know someone have seen me.

I went to a near riverside to stay and sleep there until school hour is finished. It hasn't been one hour when my ears heard something. Those are footsteps. I stand up in nervousness and saw a man walking towards my direction. I recognized him as my teacher. I want to run but it seems being scared holds my feet in my place. He immediately pulled my hair and brought me home. My parents where there, I am so unlucky, my teacher talked to them and after their short conversation. I was again punished. They didn't feed me for the night.

They put me in the attic instead outside since it's raining heavily. Those are some of my memories in that painful town. I wished during those times that I shouldn't been born or have no memory than having harsh and painful memories.

Spring has come in our town and flowers starts to bloom. During spring break after school, I went to the riverside alone, as usual, and looked at the beautiful flowers blooming there. I'm looking for a specific flower there that based on the book I read can grant wishes. I have wished in the shooting stars, wishing fountains, I even tried the wishing eyelashes but none of it grants my wish that's why I'm hoping that this flower I'm looking for is the answer. But I haven't found any.

Spring has ended and summer is here. At last vacation has come; I can have a peaceful life for two months and more and I'm not looking forward to going to school. Since my parents have work during daytime, I always went to the riverside to continue my search though I'm tired of it already.

Summer is about to end and only two weeks to go before going back to school. I'm still a loner. I don't care, when school begins, all I need to do is study and forget about my damn classmates. After my parents left me home alone, I again went to the riverside not to look for that flower but to have fresh air. A gang of kids ambushed me in my way to the riverside. They were all boys. They get something in their bag and throw it to me. It hurts that I tried to run but they were too many. When they finished hurting me they run away laughing. They left me with bloody cuts but I can still stand. Nothing can stop me from going there. When I got there, my eyes starts to produce water that falls in my cheek. I hold it with my bloody hand and realized that I'm already crying.

I cannot stop the tears from my eyes; I kneel down the grasses staring in the air. My heart aches that I cried quietly but can't hold these feelings so I cried aloud. I lay on the grasses and continue to cry looking up in the sky. My cuts hurt but its nothing compare to what I'm feeling about my life, my family, my classmates and teachers.

Thinking about them tired my self and I didn't notice that I fell asleep. When I felt raindrops in my cheeks I woke up. I immediately sit down and looked around. I stand up but fell down. It was only noon time but the dark nimbus clouds covered the whole sky. I was alone in that place and I'm wishing to die. I again lay on the wet grasses to make that wish come true until raindrops don't fall in me anymore. Curiosity pushed me to open my eyes and saw a boy looking at me with his umbrella protecting him from the cold hard rain.

I sit down after seeing him and tried to stand. I'm afraid that he'll bully me. I looked at him meanly like I'm going to kill him. He's not moving from his place and just stares at me. "What are you doing little girl?" he asked blankly. I didn't answer for I don't trust him. He walks towards me but he fell hard on the ground. I was surprised, I want to help him. He's so weak compare to other boys and seems like he's going to cry but he looked at me smiling and tried to stand.

"Why are you smiling?!" I asked angrily but he still smiles at me.

"Because I'm happy to meet you…" he answered gladly trying to shake hands with me. I refuse to shake hands with him but he doesn't put his hand down so I decided to shake hands. After it a woman came rushing to him and hugs him so I moved a step away. She looked worried about him. "I'm alright mother." He said. For some reason, I'm starting to feel bad for myself watching their scene.

The woman looked at me. "Thank you for looking after him." She said in a kind manner. She gets him and the two walked away but the boy looked at me smiling.

"I'm going little girl." Those were his words before leaving me in the rain.

I went home and witness mother and father having a fight. I can hear them shouting and I know that father is hurting mother. I didn't eat since nobody cook that night. I didn't go to the riverside for two days for my cuts weren't alright. When I'm feeling ok, I went back there and saw again the boy I've seen two days ago.

He was holding a flower and runs toward me. He gets my hand and put it in my palm. I was surprised for that flower is the one I'm looking all those times. For the first time, I think, I was smiling with joy and happiness. I cried not minding him looking at me. I get one of the petals and closed my eyes to wish but he pulled my hair. I looked at him.

"You cannot wish with that." He told me. I didn't listen to what his saying and continue what I was supposed to do but he again pulled my hair. "That dandelion cannot grant your wish because its petal isn't color white." After I heard his explanation, I remembered that it needs to be mature first.

"Thank you…" I said in a snobby manner. "What's your name anyway crybaby?"

"I don't know" he said laughing. We played all day long and he even showed me where he found the flowers and then left me. It was when I'm alone that I forgot to ask his name again so I decided that tomorrow I'll be asking it but there's was no tomorrow for the two of us because he didn't come anymore and I heard that they just went here for a month long vacation.

I was depressed; my first friend had left me. I went home again and witness my parents fighting again. Father was hitting mother with his hand and when I saw his eyes on me I rushed to my room and locked the door. I heard a sound of the car and knew that he went away. I didn't go out of my room for the whole night. When morning came and the sun is rising I decided to go down. I'm already hungry so I get cold breads from the fridge and eat it with cold water. I don't feel going outside and instead watch television but when I got in the living room mother is lying on the floor.

I began to feel scared but I forced my self to know what happened to her. She's dead; she's cold and not breathing. During her funeral I didn't see father or any relatives. No one is with her except me until the day she was put under the soil. The police told me that someone had killed her and that was my father. A good friend of mother came and was sorry for her fate. She decided to take care of me but I decline her offer. I want to see father first but he didn't come back anymore.

I decided to live with her and leave the painful town but before going there, I went to the riverside to see if I can see that crybaby for the last time but he's really gone from our town. I went to pick some flower of dandelion. It was already mature so I made a wish and blow it together with the wind.

When I got there, I didn't know that she has a son. He's a rude boy and always teasing me but he's nicer compare to the boys from my town. His name is Renji and he doesn't have any father. We became friends after I helped him in reviewing during our examination week. His mother died when we're in our third year in middle school. People tried to separate the two of us but decided that we'll be living together since we're old enough and we can take of ourselves.

Until now we're living together. This coming school year, we're on our third year in high school and we want to continue and go to college.

"Hey Rukia! Get down and help me in cooking!" shouted a guy downstairs.

The girl still continues to sleep and covered her self with blanket. The guy was pissed and decided to go upstairs to wake her up. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He knocked heavily.

"Get up Rukia!!" He shouted while trying to open the door. Rukia stand up and opened the door angrily. "At last you opened the door; now help me in cooking…"

Rukia punch him and he fell on the floor, she stared at him meanly with her hands on her hips. "Can't you wake me in a nice way?" she asked while Renji looked at her. She went inside and closed the door. Renji stands up and knocked again. "Go down, I'll just change clothes."

Renji went downstairs and continue what he was doing before waking Rukia. While Rukia's changing clothes she was thinking about her dream. "I dreamed about it again." She put her hand on her head. "I don't want to dream about those days again." Then finished changing clothes and went down to help Renji.

**End of the Chapter**

**Feel free to tell me what you've noticed or feel about my work…**


End file.
